Stranger
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: I always sat in front of my office table, drowning myself with more and more paper works with each passing day, just to keep my mind off her, just to ease my never-ending misery, just to forget about my broken heart that never seemed to heal—and I doubted if it would. Fem!Kuroko. KurokoX?. AU. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: KnB ain't mine.**

* * *

 **Stranger**

* * *

 _First Person POV_

 _Past_

I always sat in front of my office table, drowning myself with more and more paper works with each passing day, just to keep my mind off her, just to ease my never-ending misery, just to forget about my broken heart that never seemed to heal—and I doubted if it would.

My agony was inflicted by none other than myself. It all happened a few years back. I was young and stupid and confused.

It was really like what they say, "You only realize the value of something until it's gone."

I had a girlfriend. She was all a man could ever wish for: faithful, honest, sweet, very down-to-earth, and intelligent. Her incredible beauty was a bonus point. All men were jealous of me, and I couldn't blame them. We've been together since the second spring of high school. We already had plans but I broke up with her in our final year in the university.

Why did I break up with her, you ask? I just felt like it. One day, I just woke up and couldn't feel anything for her anymore. Maybe it was also because I had this crush in one of my classes who I was also close with. I started taking my girlfriend for granted. I would bail out on her to keep my crush company, even though there was nothing really going on between us—we were just close friends.

My girlfriend was nagging me almost every day because I always skipped on our plans. And then I just couldn't bear her nagging anymore, so I broke up with her. She was crying her eyes out and as if it couldn't be any gloomier, it started raining hard that day. My girlfriend almost couldn't breathe because she was crying so hard. She pleaded me to give her a reason, even just one, but just like the weather on that day, I was also cold. She begged me to stay, but I gave her lame excuses to escape the scene.

I understood her behavior, of course. I confessed to her at the second trimester of our first year in high school. Even after the day I confessed, I continued to make efforts, to woo her, to court her—every single day until she finally agreed to date someone like me. Not your traditional Japanese guy who just waited for the girl's answer after confession, eh? Yes, I did all of that. That's why, when I said I wanted to part ways, she couldn't understand me. And I, too, didn't understand myself.

I left her there, broken, crying under the rain. You must think, 'What an asshole.' Yeah, I know I was, and I was paying for it every single day.

I had a relationship for two and a half years with my crush after that, but I realized that she wasn't the one I truly loved. It was still my then girlfriend. What I really felt for my crush was just a sudden heat, a spur-of-the-moment kind of attraction. I even thought that I really loved her because our relationship lasted for two and a half years. Maybe I did, but not the way I loved my ex. So one day, I told her that I still love my ex, and then I broke up with her. Unlike my last break up, I and my crush had a closure, and we parted ways with no hard feelings.

After that, I told my father that I wanted to work in our company's headquarters abroad. In terms of my performance at work, my father was more than satisfied. I was the heir of a big-time company, but something was still missing—and I knew what it was, _who_ it was. I got her number from one of my friends back in the university, but I never really had the guts to call her. I didn't even try. The thought that she could never forgive me and she wouldn't want to get back together with me was all I could think of at that time. I told myself every day, "I'll call her tomorrow." Until it has been three years and I was finally going back to Japan.

As soon as I arrived in Japan, I promised myself that I would call her for sure. I wanted to see her, to talk to her, to make her mine again. I was holding all the letters I wrote for her but never had the courage to send them to her. I was going to give them all to her and tell her how sorry I was and how much I still love her. I would redeem myself.

But it was too late. I attended a reunion with my friends back in the university, and the news I heard about my ex blew a huge hole in my heart. It seemed like the heaven and earth crushed on me when I heard that she was getting married. I went home in hurry, locked myself in my room, and drunk and drunk and cried and cried until I was knocked out to an uncomfortable sleep. I never went out of my room for weeks. It was hell for me. I wanted to talk to her, just to tell her that I was really sorry for what I've done, but I knew that she didn't want to see me. I knew that she didn't want to recall something so terrible before her big day.

I went to her wedding. I stayed at the very back of the church, pretending that I was praying. I was a stranger at my ex-girlfriend's wedding. I kept a low profile, knowing someone might recognize me. My tears won't stop flowing out of my eyes; they almost seemed like waterfalls. Suddenly, all of the memories—happy and sad and painful—came rushing back to me. Our plans to get married, how many children we would have, our all. My eyes were blurry from tears so I couldn't see well but when I looked up to see the groom, my heart sank even lower, my pain even harder. I didn't even know. We knew each other since middle school and hang out sometimes in high school. I never saw him in the university. Though I knew he liked her ever since middle school.

I wanted to be at his place but I know it was too late. Then the door opened, I saw her. I saw her and after all those years, she was still beautiful. So beautiful. She was smiling and in tears as she walked down the aisle toward the altar. Toward him, who was also in tears. What kind of guy wouldn't cry happy tears for having a wonderful woman like her in his life?

Even though it felt like a million knives was cutting me during that time, I stayed until the end. It was so painful I didn't even know how to describe it anymore. I wanted to kill myself at that time.

It stung like hell.

Now, even after four years after her wedding, even though she already has a one-year old kid, I was still not over her. Her son has her eyes—a beautiful shade of blue—and he got _his_ carefree looks and the color of _his_ hair. I viewed her Facebook once in a while and I could tell that she was happy. Really happy. He posted pictures of her like they were a new couple—young and very much in love. He loved her so much, and I was so thankful and happy that she didn't end up with a douche like me.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

 _Present_

A green-haired man entered the office after knocking many times. "Akashi? I'll let myself in." The man, known as Midorima Shintarou, said. "Akashi? Are you asleep?" He asked when he saw the red-haired man, known as Akashi Seijurou, had his face lying on the table on one side; his arms covering a part of his face. His laptop was still open with all the works he was trying to finish. "Akashi? I have an important report." Midorima said but still, there was no movement.

 _Huh? Akashi is usually a light sleeper,_ he thought. He found it so unusual that Akashi didn't wake up by the sound of his knock. Usually, the slightest sound would wake the man up. Though Midorima doubted that his friend had had a proper sleep ever since _her_ wedding. He knew about Akashi's situation.

Midorima gave his friend a little nudge and he still won't wake up. He suddenly got nervous so he shook Akashi's shoulders. "Akashi? Akashi?" He still won't wake up. He shook him harder and lifted his arm but it went limp. "Akashi?!"

* * *

"Ah, I heard he had a severe case of depression and insomnia." A man clad in black whispered to the man next to him.

"Yeah. Poor guy, he's only twenty-eight. He is so young, not to mention a fine young man, too."

"He's also the only heir of the Akashi Group, so this is a big blow to them." Another man whispered. Many hushed talks were going around and Midorima, as Akashi's best friend—even though it was never verbally proclaimed—was getting really annoyed. _Couldn't they just pay their respects sincerely? These stupid geezers,_ he thought angrily.

"Midorima-kun." A familiar voice which Midorima hasn't heard for many years caught his attention. He turned around and saw _her,_ saw _him,_ saw _them_.

"Midorimacchi." The woman's companion greeted Midorima.

"Kuroko, Kise, it has been a while." He said, though he thought if it was alright to call Kuroko her maiden surname.

"True, though I never really thought that we'd see each other again at this kind of event." Kuroko said, feeling really forlorn.

"What happened?" Asked Kise.

"It's just as you've heard. Akashi had a severe case of depression and insomnia for about six years now. You know how dangerous lack of sleep is." He started, "The other day, I knocked on the door to his office and he didn't answer so I went in. At first, I thought he was just sleeping, but it turned out that he…." Midorima couldn't say it. "You know how depression and sleep deprivation are related. And how long-term sleep deprivation can cause… death." The last word came out a whisper.

For a long time, after paying respects to Akashi, they just stood there and stared at his picture. More familiar faces came like Aomine, Murasakibara, Mibuchi, Eikichi, Hayama, you name them.

And not too long, the day to bury Akashi's remains came. Many tears were poured and many cries were heard. Akashi's father stood stoically while watching his son being laid to rest beside his wife. He appeared to be calm, but his knuckles were white from holding his son's picture frame. It was heartbreaking for everyone, but no one could feel how much pain the father was going through right now.

Close friends and family stayed longer. When Akashi's father stood up to go 'home' and when there was only Midorima, Kuroko, and Kise in the graveyard, Midorima fished something out of his pocket and gave them to the couple. "I found these in Akashi's drawer in the office." He said as he offered the envelopes addressed to the two. It was only after a few seconds that Kuroko held out her hand to accept them, and then, Midorima bid his farewell and went ahead. They opened their letters; the first letter was dated at exactly their wedding day, the second letter was written just two days before Akashi died.

 _To Kise,_

 _I won't beat around the bush._

 _Take good care of her. I know you don't need to be ordered like this by someone who threw her away, but I still want to say that please treat her well and love her all the days of your life. I will give anything just to be in your place, but I know that you are the one she loves now. I saw it with my own eyes; she's the happiest when she's with you. I'm just really glad that it was you who she ended up with._

 _-A.S._

xxx

 _To Tetsumi,_

 _How are you? I know that you're happy but I'd still ask. Tetsumi, I still love you, but I know I have long lost my rights to love you. You are happy with Kise and your son now. And I know that he loves both of you very much. Every day, I still ask myself; "What if I've been braver? What if I called you earlier? Will we have a second chance together?" But I know that you don't love me anymore. I miss you. I really, really miss you. Every day, I always feel like dying because it hurts very much, but I can endure all these pain because you've found happiness at the right person. I cry every night, kissing your picture on my phone. Yes, your picture when you got married. You, smiling in your wedding dress. I know you're already over it but… I just want to say sorry. Sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm so sorry. I still love you but I am happy for you. Always take care of yourself._

 _-A.S._

 **End.**

* * *

So, yeah. Haha. I just wanna tell you that I cried writing this one, okay? I didn't plan on killing Akashi but the idea suddenly crossed my mind at the last minute and BOOM! I knew that it was perfect. Also, I want to tell you that this idea came from a real life story. Except the death, of course.

That's all! I hope you liked it. If you do, please leave a review/comment on what you felt after reading this. Annyeong~!

 _All credits go to the rightful owner._

-Kim


End file.
